Ep. 23: Overheating For a Princess
is the twenty-third episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Synopsis Naoki must work through his emotions in order to protect a princess being pursued by an Olympic-themed Gorotsuki trying to capture a jewel for the Bowzock. Plot A princess, that has a lot of jewelry, arrives from the airport and gets out of a taxi and talks to the Carranger, who are eating ice cream. Naoki is so nervous, he drops his ice cream and shoves Kyosuke to talk to her. Minoru recognizes her. They question her. Dhe has a necklace on her that has a large red gem. At the BB Saloon, Gynamo reads a newspaper covering them. Ritchihiker has a plan to steal the Power Stone from the princess. If dropped in water, it can destroy the Earth in a large wave. Gynamo calls for VV Goriin. On Earth, the Carranger are walking through a crowd and Naoki is still very shy, hdiing behind Kyosuke. They get a call from Dappu about Bowzock. The Princess is driving on her own and catches sight of VV Goriin chasing after her. He holds a torch, he is the Bowzock's gold medalist. He rubs his gold medal, it powers him up and runs faster and leaps over the princess. She stops her car abruptly and he lights two gas lines around her with his torch. She starts choking and faints. Just then the Carranger arrive and put out the fire. Red Racer takes the princess out of the car. VV Goriin rubs his medal and a javelin appears and he throws it at the boys. They dodge it. Red gives the princess to Blue, which he is nervous and falls. She awakes to swords coming at her and she jumps into Blue's arms. His cheeks shine red through his helmet, it consumes his entire helmet... glowing in red. Steam pops out of his head. He then glows entirely red and un-transforms. His changer is then all steamed up. Red tells Naoki to transform again, he tries but he is way too nervous to put the key in its slot. VV Goriin then rubs his medal and throws rings over the Carranger. He then comes out with boxing gloves and attacks Naoki and the Princess. Before the others can help, Wumpers arrive. Naoki and the princess jump in her car and run from VV Goriin. He then leaps into their back seat. Naoki is driving and VV Goriin distracts him, so the car swrives. In one of the swirves, the monster is knocked out of the car. He reaches an amusement park and encounters a Panda and dog costume and finds out he was tricked by the two. He then makes a cloth and wraps it around the Princess' neck. Naoki knocks VV Goriin down and saves the princess. They run off and hide in a carosuel. She gets close to him and he gets away and tells her he is nervous around her. She is sort of flattered. When she is not looking, he smiles. VV Goriin finds them and they run off. They run into an entrance to a Japanese garden. He tries to figure out why the monster is after her. She holds up her gem. He remembers VV Goriin rubbing his medal, it must be the source of his power. Later, VV Goriin is elsewhere and hears screaming. Naoki dressed as a damsel asks him for help, from a samuari (the princess in drag). Naoki reaches for the medal. He stops him, hrabs his wig and knocks him down. The princess smacks him with her sword. They run off. VV Gorrin stumbles upon a construction site and is berated by an police officer for entering a construction site. The officer (Naoki) takes off the gold medal with his baton and it lands in the construction worker/princess's hand. Naoki smacks VV Gorrin down with a traffic cone and they run off. Later, he runs after them, in their regular clothes. Naoki fights him and is encouraged by the princess. The Wumpers then attack the princess and give the medal back to VV Gorrin. The couple get away on a rollercoster and the Bowzock follow on the actual rail. They are later on a ferris wheel and the Princess talks about wanting to giving up the stone. Naoki's determation to protect her touches her. Just then, VV Gorrin grabs him by the neck with a ribbon. He drags him down and has him hostage. He tells her to get away. She won't, she looks at her target to land and leaps out of the ferris wheel. She lands and he shouts for her. He tells her to go but she refuses to and approaches him and the foe. VV Gorrin keeps choking Naoki and demands the gem in return. She takes it off and slowly approaches them dramatically. Naoki protests. She trips and is almost falling from the railing. Her shoe falls off. Naoki breaks free and runs to the princess. VV Gorrin shoots lasers at them. He pulls her up and thye are close. He is happy that he is not freaking out this time. VV Gorrin throws an olympic symbol-like attack to them and they leap off the railing. Naoki transforms and as Blue Racer, he helps the princess land safetly. Wumpers arrive and the princess goes to safety as he fights them. VV Gorrin lands and he receives greetings from each Carranger on different rides. The five reunite, present themselves and fight the Bowzock. VV Gorrin throws tennis balls to the heroes and then volleyballs and basketballs and finally, a soccer ball, that Blue kicks back to him, taking off his medal. Blue then shoots at him with his Muffler Guns. He grows huge and RV Robo is called. He throws black balls at them, which they later reflect off with their shield. They spin the shield and throw it at him and then destroy him. A festival-like party is held under the robos, which the Tenma familya dn Signalman also attend. The lady sings a Carranger song as everyone dance in a circle. The princess takes Naoki aside and kisses him on the cheek and he faints. She calls for him to awake, but he doesn't. The others come to him, he awakens and stands up. He looks at her and faints once again. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Princess Karen: *Singer: Notes *This episode was the only episode of Carranger that signified that the year of its release, 1996, was an Olympic one, with the 1996 Olympics being held at this time in Atlanta, USA; compared to several other Sentai which aired in Olympic years that do not emphasize it as an aspect of the season. Not coincidentally, the episode aired during the final weekend of the Atlanta games. *In the preview for the next episode, Minoru is seen holding a Hanshin Tigers fan; further will be revealed about his affiliation with this team and this area in a later episode. DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 2 features episodes 13-24.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa